Spielverderberspiele
|Nächste= }} Spielverderberspiele ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Sue ist nun Co-Leiterin des Glee Clubs und hofft ihn nun auflösen zu können, weshalb sie die Glee Kids in zwei Gruppen teilt. In ihre Gruppe nimmt sie die angeblichen Minderheitsschüler im Glee Club, weil sie behauptet, dass Will auf deren Wünsche nicht so oft eingeht, wie die der Schüler, die nicht zur Minderheit gehören. Die Glee Kids wollen aber viel lieber alle zusammen als gegeneinander singen und deshalb steigt Sue am Ende der Episode als Co-Leitern aus. Außerdem versucht Rachel Jacob davon abzuhalten, in seinem Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu schreiben und Will möchte bei Terris nächsten Frauenarzttermin dabei sein. Handlung Seit Sue zum Co-Leiter des Glee Clubs wurde, gibt es nur Streit zwischen ihr und Will. Bei einer Besprechung in Figgins Büro spielen sie vor ihm die Besten Freunde. Bei der nächsten Probe wollen Mercedes und Kurt auch einmal einen Song von einer schwarzen Künstlerin singen.thumb|196px|Beim Ultraschall erfahren sie, dass das Baby ein Mädchen ist. Quinn hat danach eine Ultraschalluntersuchung und erfährt dabei, dass ihr Baby ein Mädchen ist. Quinn hält aber weiterhin daran fest, das Kind zur Adoption freizugeben, wobei Finn nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation ist, da es scheint, als hätte seine Meinung gar kein Gewicht. Jacob Ben Israel ist inzwischen kurz davor, einen Blog-Post über Quinn und ihre Schwangerschaft zu schreiben, Rachel versucht ihn davon abzubringen. Er verlangt von ihr, ihm ein gebrauchtes Unterhöschen von ihr zu geben. Später erzählt Rachel Finn davon und dieser ist ihr sehr dankbar. Sue und Will einigen sich darauf, dass jeder einen Song für die Sectionals auswählt und werfen eine Münze, wer zuerst mit den Proben anfangen darf. Sue hat eine Münze mit zwei Köpfen bestellt und darf daher mit den Proben anfangen. Sie will die New Directions in zwei Gruppen aufteilen und zeigt Will auch im Regelbuch, dass ein Chor,thumb|Sues Kids bei "Hate On Me" der an einem der Wettbewerbe teilnimmt zwar zwölf Mitglieder haben muss, aber nicht immer alle gemeinsam singen müssen. Darum nimmt sie sich die angeblichen Minderheitsschüler in ihre Gruppe auf, weil sie behauptet Will würde nicht genug auf deren Wünsche eingehen. Zu dieser Gruppe zählen Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Mike und Matt, aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und außerdem Kurt wegen seiner Homosexualität und Artie wegen dem Rollstuhl. Sue gibt ihnen den Song Hate on Me und lässt sie auch nach eigenen Gefühlen danach bewegen (Mike kann zum Beispiel gut Breakdancen). Die Glee Kids sind wie Will aber gegen die zwei Gruppen und deshalb ist es kein Wunder, dass Will sie einmal alle zusammen heimlich, damit Sue nichts erfährt, Ride Wit Me singen.thumb|New Directions singen "Ride Wit Me" Will beschwert sich unterdessen bei seiner Frau Terri darüber, dass er bei den Entscheidungen, die sie über das Baby trifft, überhaupt nicht eingebunden wird. Er macht einen Ultraschalltermin für sie aus und plant auch, zum ersten Mal mitzugehen. Terri ist natürlich geschockt, weil Will dann herausfinden wird, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Am nächsten Tag finden sich Will und Sue im Büro des Rektors ein und diskutieren darüber, dass ihre Cheerios alle in Wills Spanischkurs sowie in den letzten Jahren, durchfallen würden, und er nicht mehr gewillt ist, sie alle durchzuboxen. Figgins, der sich bisher von Sue erpressen ließ, stimmt Will zu. In Wills Spanischkurs gesteht Finn Quinn, dass er das Baby gerne Drizzles nennen will. Quinn ist damit aber nicht einverstanden. thumb|left|194px|Quinn beschwert sich darüber nur Background Sängerin zu sein.Nachdem Will seinen Song für die Sectionals, No Air, bekannt gibt, und Rachel und Finn wiederum die Solos übernehmen, beschwert sich Quinn, dass Sue bei ihrer Gruppe auf Gemeinsamkeit setzt, aber Will nur zwei Leuten ein Solo gibt und die anderen im Hintergrund singen lässt. Als Quinn dies Sue erzählt, bestellt diese später Brittany und Puck in ihr Büro und behauptet Will hätte ihnen kein Solo gegeben, weil Puck Jude und Brittany blond ist. Daraufhin steigen beide in Sues Gruppe ein. Finn und Quinn unterhalten sich und da rutscht es ihm heraus, dass er sich wünscht, sie wäre ein bisschen mehr wie Rachel, die sich immer für ihn eingesetzt hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie Jacob davon abgehalten hat, in seinem Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu schreiben. Quinn meint, dass sie dies wohl eher für ihn gemacht hat, als für sie. Kendra und Terri versuchen, dass Dr. Whu Will Glauben macht, Terri sei doch mit einem Mädchen schwanger, um es auf Quinns Baby abzustimmen. Kendra droht dem Arzt damit, ihn zu verklagen, da seine Spritzen daran schuld sein sollen, dass ihre Kinder alle rote Haare und ADHS haben. Dr. Whu willigt schleißlich ein und Will ist überglücklich. thumb|left|Quinn singt "You Keep Me Hangin' On"Rachel redet mit Quinn und sagt ihr, dass sie wenn die ganze Schule erfahren würde, dass sie schwanger ist, Sue sie aus den Cheerios schmeißen würde und Glee dann noch das einzige ist, was sie hat. Quinn meint, dass Rachel einfach die Finger von Finn lassen soll und singt You Keep Me Hangin' On. Sue und Will streiten sich wieder, da jetzt nur noch Rachel, Finn und Quinn in Wills Gruppe sind. Die Glee Kids halten es nicht mehr länger aus und verlassen alle den Raum. Sue will nicht mehr Co-Leiterin im Glee Club sein, da ihr klar ist, dass sie ihn so auch nicht zerstören kann. Will ist froh, dass der Glee Club wieder vereint ist und sagt, dass es egal ist, dass alle anders sind, weil alle im Glee Club anders sind, aber sich trotzdem gegenseitig haben. Da erwähnt Sue, dass sie jetzt weiß, dass Quinn schwanger ist, weil sie in Jacobs Schließfach Rachels Schlüpfer gefunden hat und ihn so ausgepresst hat, dass Rachel ihm diesen gegeben hat, damit er nicht über die Schwangerschaft von Quinn schreibt. Sue hat ihn aber dazu gezwungen, es nun doch in seinem Blog zu schreiben und sie erwähnt, dass es jetzt vermutlich die ganze Schule wisse. Rachel sieht Quinn heulend in Finns Armen, der versucht sie zu trösten. Am Ende singen alle Glee Kids noch zusammen Keep Holding On.thumb|New Directions bei "Keep Holding On" Verwendete Musik * Hate on Me von Jill Scott, gesungen von Sue's Kids * No Air von Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown, gesungen von Will's Gruppe * You Keep Me Hangin' On von The Supremes, gesungen von Quinn Fabray mit Cheerios * Keep Holding On von Avril Lavigne, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Ride Wit Me' von Nelly feat. City Spud, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Carmina Burana' von Carl Orff, wird mehrere Male während der Episode gespielt: zum Beispiel, als sich Sue und Will in Zeitlupe anschreien; als Sue mit ihrer Sonnenbrille durch die Schule läuft und Will hinter ihr herjagt und mit ihr argumentiert,; als sie herausfindet, dass er die meisten Cheerios hat durchfallen lassen; wenn Sue aus Rektor Figgins´ Büro stürmt und als Will Sue aufsucht, die gerade im Lehrerzimmer liest Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Jennifer Aspen' als Kendra Giardi *'Amy Hill' als Dr. Chin *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Kenneth Choi' als Dr. Wu *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Ethan',' Aidan' und Ben Freedman als Giardi Drillinge *'Jennifer Jean Snyder' als Reporter Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.65 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Emma erschien in dieser Folge nicht, womit es das erste Mal ist, dass ein Hauptdarsteller fehlt. *Als Will mit Sue zu Beginn der Episode in Zeitlupe arguemntieren und ihre Voice-Over haben, fällt Will auf, dass sie beide in ihren Voice-Overn argumentieren und durchbricht damit die vierte Wand. *Sue erwähnt, dass Will unter frühen Stadien der paranoiden Schizophrenie leidet, was eine Geisteskrankheit ist, unter der Jane Lynchs, die die Sue darstellt, Charakter aus "Criminal Minds" leidet. *Finn erwähnt Gwyneth Paltrow, die in der zweiten und fünften Staffel Holly Holliday darstellt. *''Ride Wit Me'' stand ursprünglich nicht im Skript. Der Cast sang es zwischen den Szenen und Ryan Murphy mochte es so sehr, dass er es mit einbaute. *Wir erfahren das Bittany niederländischer Abstammung ist. Kulturelle Referenzen *Kendra erwähnt, dass sie denkt, dass ihre Kinder von Impfungsspritzen dumm werden können. Das ist ein Hinweis auf die umstrittenen Kommentare von Jenny McCarthy, in denen sie behauptet, dass Schutzimpungen der Grund für Kinderautismus sind. Fehler *Quinn ist in der zehnten Woche schwanger, jedoch kann bereits das Geschlecht ihres Babys bestimmt werden, was aber frühestens ab der vierzehnten Woche möglich ist. *Obwohl Will alle Cheerios außer Brittany, Quinn und Santana durchfallen ließ, sind viele Cheerios in ihren Uniformen zu sehen und tauchen beim Training während You Keep Me Hangin' On auf. *Bei Quinns Gespräch mit Rachel an ihrem Spind, wurde der Engel mit dem Haken während der Szene bewegt. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1